1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for controlling an electric car which uses a battery as its main power source.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric car, as disclosed in JU-B-5346646, is arranged so that a power converter (inverter or chopper circuit) for driving an electric motor and its control circuit are integrally formed for miniaturization and space saving.